


I'll Always Remember You

by giftedjaeyun



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crying, Emotional Hurt, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftedjaeyun/pseuds/giftedjaeyun
Summary: Three years later, Sunghoon comes once more to their special place, just like he does every year. Still, he presumes, nothing can compare to the beauty of what was his love.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Sim Jaeyun | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I'll Always Remember You

“Beep-beep-beep! Beep-beep-beep! Beep-bee–”

A hand shot up from the sheets to reach the phone on the bedside table, effectively shutting off the alarm. Unsurprisingly, the alarm didn't sound as obnoxious as it did every day. That only meant one thing.

Today was a special day.

Sunghoon got up and stretched before rushing to do his usual routine: taking a bath, brushing his teeth, then dressing himself. But this time, instead of the usual white button up, he went for the checkered blazer sitting in his closet, waiting to be worn for this very day. _He_ liked this one so much, especially since _he_ was the one who bought it for Sunghoon.

Sunghoon smiled, pleased with how he looked as he stared at the mirror. Nodding to himself, he then reached for the bottle of perfume placed at the back of his closet. He spritzed a sparing amount of the liquid onto himself, eager to smell good until he reaches their meeting place. Something about the perfume actually reminded Sunghoon of _him_. Despite putting it on after hours, it stays with him and lingers longer than one would even expect.

After these, he went to wear his shoes, but not forgetting to wear socks under them. Sunghoon knew how _he_ would get whenever he discovered that Sunghoon didn’t do it again, claiming his feet would smell by the time he gets home. Ah, the things Sunghoon does for _him_.

As he prepared to leave the house, Sunghoon smiled mostly to himself at the memory. He gripped his wallet and handkerchief in his hands excitedly, because after a whole year, he will finally see _him_ again.

On the way, he didn’t forget to pass by their favorite bakery. Smelling the delectable aroma of bread as he entered, Sunghoon gladly greeted the old lady at the counter. Her arms already held the tray containing a batch of _his_ favorite muffins. Like always, he bought a bunch, bringing something to snack on while he stayed at _their place_.

Just beside the bakery, he sauntered next towards an inviting row of bouquets in front of the flower shop. Entering the now too familiar shop, he paused for a while to stare at the beauties around him, yet in the end, he sighed in resignation. Once more, he concluded that still, nothing can compare to the beauty of what was his _love_.

He walked out of the shop with a bouquet of gypsophilas and pink carnations in his arms. Too specific a choice, but their meanings still hold true after so long. 

Perhaps _he_ would scold him again for spending again on something so trivial as flowers. But as Sunghoon reminisces about the smile on _his_ face when he first gave him these, he supposes he might as well let himself be chided at. In the very least, it was well worth it seeing _him_ surrounded with flowers—almost as if all the best things in the world laid themselves in front of Sunghoon.

After walking a short while, Sunghoon finally reached the place. A grassy plain smelling much of earth and the morning dew, peacefully situated on somewhere that the busy world couldn’t quite reach. He glanced around and… there. Just as he expected.

_He_ was there.

Sunghoon approached _him_ quietly despite knowing that he wouldn’t interrupt anyone's moment with a single word murmured into the air. When he reached his destination, he carefully laid both the sweet-smelling muffins and flowers on the grass, making himself comfortable as he sat down.

_He_ was there.

Right in front of him.

A tear dropped from Sunghoon’s eye. Oh, to think that after so long, they’ve finally reached this point.

“Three years…” he whispered. “Three years, Jaeyun-ah. Just how amazing was that, right?”

Silence. 

“Look how far you took me. I wouldn’t be able to get this far if not for you.”

Still silence.

Sunghoon reached for the flowers beside him. He held them in front of himself, as if deciding whether to offer them to its recipient. He settled on laying them down on the rock-hard surface before him. He smiled.

“Although you keep on telling me to find someone new, there really isn’t anyone. Still no one can replace you, my love.”

He reached for the handkerchief he brought earlier and brought it to his face, wiping away at the now plentitude of tears gracing his face. 

“I don’t know for sure if you can still hear me. But even if you don’t, I want you to know that–that…”

Sunghoon paused in the middle of his speaking, willing himself to calm down. Frustrated, he sighed. But at the sudden memory of his _love_ ’s smile, he found he could bring himself to smile again with much ease.

“Jake, you will always take a space in my heart. No matter what happens…”

Sunghoon traced the grooves of the letters etched on the smooth stone. As he reminisced about the bearer of its name, he presumes that despite its elegance, still, nothing can ever surpass, nor even compare to the beauty of what was his _love_.

  
  


“I’ll always remember you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this site, hope it's okay :) Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
